Madly in love,Maybe,I'm not sure
by Sheep with wings
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together. R&R. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. This is an HHr fic. I don't like them that much, but I figured, "Hey, why not?" They're grown up now. Like, in their 20's. R&R_

"Oh, gods, is she hot!" said Harry.

"Um, are you Okay?" asked Ron.

"Huh? Oh right. See the chick over there? Isn't she hot?"

"Harry. Hate to burst your bubble, but, uh, that's Hermione."

"What? AAAAHHHH! No way. I didn't say that. I did not say that."

"Yeah. You did."

"Nu-uh."

"C'mon. Ask her out."

Harry just stared at his friend. He'd known about Ron's crush on Hermione since forever. "You don't mind?"

"Nah. Go ahead. I dropped the crush in sixth year."

"Thanks Ron." Harry jumped up and ran over to Hermione

When he got there, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder while she danced and she whirled around. Everything went in slow motion for Harry in that moment. She turned slowly and her hair slowly flung over her shoulder.

"Um, hi. You wanna dance?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Cool."

They started dancing. Harry had never been more happy. He moved closer and closer still. Finally he moved so close that he was touching her and swinging with her. He could barely breath. He was so excited.

All of a sudden, the music stopped and turned real slow. He backed up when Hermione turned around (she had been facing away from him.) right as she turned around so that he didn't look to suspicious.

"Um.." she stammered.

"Let's dance." Harry said.

Hermione beamed and put her arms around him. They swayed slowly and closely together. When the music finally stopped and the DJ announced the end of the music, they still stayed there. Eventually, Hermione lifted her head up and Harry felt the cold where her head had just been. She was smiling and looked into his eyes.

"We'd better go." She said.

Harry noticed that Ron had been dancing excitedly with Parvati and so he knew he was squared off with him. "Yeah , I'll go call a cab."

When the cab pulled up, Harry directed the cab driver to his house. By the time they got there, it had started to rain, so they had to run inside quickly. Harry led Hermione into his bathroom and went and got a change of clothes for her. She breathed in his scent when she had finished with her shower.

She got out, the steam followed her and made Harry laugh because she looked funny engulfed in steam. He went in for his shower and when he got out, they just sat up and watched T.V.

When they finally went to bed (Hermione in the guest room) it was 12:00.

When Hermione got up at 10:00, Harry was still asleep. She went downstairs and discovered that all he had to eat was T.V dinners and a load of money labeled breakfast and another labeled lunch and another labeled dinner.

_He goes out to eat._ She thought.

She washed her clothes and got dressed. When Harry got up at 12:00 she asked "Do we use the breakfast or lunch wad?"

"Haha."

They got in Harry's car and drove to Hermione's place and she packed a suitcase so that she could stay at Harry's. **((They'd made, like, a silent agreement.))** Then they went back so she could drop off her stuff.

Then they went out for lunch.

When they came home at 3:00, they sat on the couch and watched T.V. When they got bored because the only interesting thing on was the telletubbies and the wiggles, they just sat there and looked into each others eyes.

Finally, they leaned in closer and closer and kissed. It was small, but it soon deepened. ((I won't go into detail.))

For dinner, Hermione cooked with food she had bought at the store. The radio was playing 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy, her favorite song and band, also Harry's so she couldn't help dancing. Harry saw her and joined her. They stood so close together, Harry could swear he could feel Hermione's heart beating on his chest. He leaned in and they started dancing wildly, kissing each other whenever they could. Eventually, they stopped and just started making out, pressing themselves into the other one. They hadn't yet 'done it' ,but it looked like they were going to, soon. Again, no detail.

Hermione was filled with a lust that she'd never felt before. She enjoyed it, but feared it, too. She wanted Harry and ripped his shirt off. He did the same to her and they both giggled. ((That's all you're gonna get, for you sick-minded people. HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!))

The next day, Hermione woke up in Harry's arms, laying in his bed. He still had his boxers on and she let out a sigh of relief. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a T-Shirt and underwear. She sighed again and eased herself out of Harry's arms, trying not to wake him up. Her efforts failed and he grunted then opened his eyes.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." He said.

Suddenly every thing rushed back to her of the previous night. "Oh!" she exclaimed to herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, sounding genuinely worried.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Okay."

**The _next_** **morning……**

Hermione woke up completely naked next to a completely naked Harry. _Oh, shit!_ She thought.

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_R&R!_

Hermione sat up and wrapped the blankets around her. She reached for her gown and wrapped that around her getting out of the bed. She was frantic, remembering the previous night in flashes.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

Hermione didn't answer. She got clothes and went and had a 2hour shower and when she got out, Harry was dressed and waiting for her.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"You just ran off to the shower, like you wanted to wash it all away. Everything we shared."

"Well. Well maybe I'm not ready for this yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"A commitment."

"Who said anything about a commitment."

"You mean you don't want a commitment? We're doing it and you don't want a commitment?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You always were impossible!"

"Me. You were the snooty little pratt!"

"Well, screw you."

"I already screwed you!"

"AHHHHH!" Hermione threw her hairbrush at Harry and ran to the guest room. She started packing up all of her clothes. She was just zipping up her suitcase when Harry burst in, holding her hairbrush rubbing his head where she had hit him and wearing a rather angry face.

Hermione ripped the hairbrush out of his hand and threw it in the suitcase. She went to walk out the door and Harry grabbed her. He was now just wearing his sweatpants and no shirt. He held her wrists and made her drop her suitcase.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!" He screamed.

Hermione just stood there. "Oh, Harry." She said finally. "I don't know."

"Fuck! Not this again!"

"Shut up." She went to slap him and he held her wrist. "You're hurting me." She said.

"Who gives a crap?"

"Not me and obviously not you. You're just a selfish crap-head." Tears sprang into her eyes.

"God, now you're gonna cry."

"No." but the tears kept falling.

"Then get outta my house!"

Hermione picked up her suitcase and stormed out the door. When she got out on the street, she burst into wild sobbing and a hobo even tried to comfort her. She yelled at him and called a taxi.

When she got home, she laid in bed for three days straight. She didn't eat, drink or use the bathroom. All she could think about was Harry. How much she hated him, then how much she loved him and wanted him.

On the fourth day, when she finally got up, the phone rung while she was cooking.

"Hello." She said, her voice cracked from not drinking.

"Hermione, come back to me. Please. I can't live without you. I need you here. I want you. I can't sleep, think, eat, or drink without you." Harry's voice was cracked from not drinking, too.

"Thank god you called. I'm coming back. Right now."

"I'll pick you up."

"Oh, I love you Harry."

"I love you, too." And Hermione knew it was true. She had always's loved him.

When Harry got there, Hermione jumped on him and kissed him and kissed him.

"Nice to see you too." Said Harry and kissed her back.

When they got home, Hermione was going to sell her house and move in with him, she snuck into the bathroom and took out a pregnancy test. When she was done, she hid it in the cabinet above the sink.

**Two days later……**

Hermione went into the bathroom and took down the pregnancy test.

She just stared at it and finally went to Harry.

"Um, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hun?" he said absorbed in the T.V.

Hermione flicked the T.V off. "When we, you know, the other night,were you hoping for anything?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione made a geture as if her stomach was getting huge, then showed nine on her fingers then made a gesture as if rocking a baby.

"Oh. I don't know. What's that?" he said, pointing to the test.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. I guess."

"What."

Hermione showed him the stick.

"Oh, babe."

Hermione started crying.

_Cliffy. Hahaaaa! No more until Wednesday. What do you think? Give me ideas. Sorry it's short. Wanted a cliffy._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back. Nobody's reviewing. What's wrong with you? I feel offended! Harrumph. Anyway. If you don't like what I wrote, it's your fault for not reviewing!_

Hermione started crying even harder. They were tears of joy and also sadness. She was going to have Harry Potters baby. She was pregnant with Harry Potter's baby. The boy who lived was going to have a kid by the know it all of Hogwarts.

"Hermie? Are those happy tears?"

"Yes."

"Thank gods."

**Three years and nine months later………….**

"Happy Birthday, Lily!" said Hermione as her daughter toddled out of her bedroom. They had named their daughter after Harry's mother. They'd gotten married four months after Hermione got pregnant.

"Fanks Mom."

"Happy Birthday, buns." Said Harry.

"Fanks, Dad. Whatcha get me?"

"Hold on. Come into the lounge and you'll see."

Lily walked in and saw a pyramid of presents three times her own height.

"AAAAHHHHH! Momma Daddy thanks!"

"Your welcome, Hun."

Lily dived for the one she thought looked the most like what she wanted.

**(( Harry had become the minister of magic. He's, like, really rich, now.))**

She ripped it open and pulled out a wand. It was fake but she didn't care. She started waving it around, pretending to do spells she'd seen her mom and dad doing. She didn't even touch her other presents until right before she went to bed. She ripped them all open and just left them there.

Hermione started picking them up, but Dobby popped in and stopped her.

"Mistress, let me."

"Oh, Dobby, You're so helpful."

"Don't say anything, Mistress. It's my job."

"Thank you anyway."

Hermione went in to tuck Lily in and saw Harry sitting with her, gazing at his daughter lovingly.

"Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

Lily giggled. "'Night Daddy."

Harry walked out and blew Lily a kiss.

"She's beautiful." Said Harry to Hermione.

"Before we know it, she'll have acne and be off to high school."

"Ah, but that's what happens over time"

"I know."

They walked into their bedroom and crawled into bed.

"I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Hermie."

"Harry. Do you think she'll be shy about boys?"

"Like you?"

"I was not!"

"Okay. What ever you say."

"What about school. Do you think she'll be shy about that?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whom she grows up to be."

"Well, I hope she's like Lily. The real one. Your mother."

"I hope she's like you."

"Why me?"

"Because, I don't won't her to die over her baby boy."

"Harry-,"

"Besides. Then I'd have to share my title with someone else. There would actually be: The-**_boys_**-who-lived. Not: The-**_boy-_**who lived."

"Or maybe it would be: The-boy-and-girl-who-lived."

Harry laughed. "We'll just have to wait for time to take over."

"I know."

"'Night, Harry."

"'Night, Hermie."

Hermione had a dream that night. It scared the bajeebers outta her.

_Hermione was standing there, in a protective stance. She could hear a baby crying. It was a boy. She had a feeling in her gut. It was a boy. It was Harry. Her name was Lily. Lily Potter._

_She looked up and saw her husband. He was lying dead on the ground. Killed. Glowing green from a recent, evil, unforgivable curse. He was in another room. She could see him behind a cloaked figure._

_She looked at the figure. "Don't you lay a hand on my son, VOLDEMORT!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I will die for my son."_

"_Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_She fell to the ground. Dead as a doornail._

"_And now, for you, Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed. He was determined to enjoy this one. Too bad his mud-blood mother wasn't her to see it. Oh, well. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_A green flash shot out at the boy. "What-What's happening?" cried out Voldemort. "NOOOOOOO!" he crumpled to the floor. Severely….I don't know how to say._

_The boy continued to scream and scream._

Hermione woke with a start.

_Have to stop. Read the next chapter. This is getting a bit long._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! R&R!_

"What the heck?" exclaimed Hermione.

"What's the matter?"

"I just had the freakiest dream."

"What?"

"Uh, it's nothing. You wouldn't, er, care for it."

"C'mon. Tell me."

"NO! I mean…it's nothing."

"Okay. Go back to sleep."

"Good. Hey, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Um, sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay."

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep."

"Yes, babe."

Hermione layed back down. She didn't go to sleep immediately. She was scared about having the dream again. She didn't have to worry about anything, though, she had a completely different dream.

_She was hanging, held up by a scith. Her forehead hurt like nobody's business. A figure turned around._

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." The figure said. He dropped the blood into the cauldron. Her forehead was searing. She could hardly bear it. The cauldron exploded and He-who-must-not-be-named rose out of it and a black swirling cloak fell down around him._

"OW!" screamed Hermione, sitting straight up in bed.

"What, now?"

"Did that happen to you. All those years ago? Did that happen to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Um, nothing."

"Not again!"

"Okay fine." Said Hermione, feeling a sad wave of déjà vu wash over her. "Before, in the middle of the night. I dreamed I was your mother."

"Okay…"

"I was your mother. In the moments before she died. In the moments before you got that." She said pointing to Harry's scar.

"Oh."

"And just now. I was you. In the graveyard. With Him. When you were in the triwizard maze. Does it always hurt like that?"

"What?"

"Your scar?"

"Oh. Yeah. When Vold- I mean He is around."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay."

"You can say his- Voldemort's name." she said cringing at the word.

"Thanks. Night."

"Uh, Harry?"

"What?" He was starting to get a teeny bit annoyed.

"It's, um, ten o'clock. Lily's up. I can hear her walking around."

"Oh, right. I have to go to work in an hour."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Harry got up and went for a shower. When he got out, and after breakfast, he was running late for work. "Gotta go." He said and apparated out.

After Harry left, Hermione dropped Lily off at pre-k with a note apologizing for her being late.

After that, she went to work herself.

_I know it's short. It's just a filler. Sorry. The rest is coming. Oh, and read my new story, we don't know each other._


End file.
